Monster Class - Succubus
Tiny horns, bat-like wings, and a sinuous tail betray the demonic nature of this alluring figure. Among the demon hordes, a succubus can often rise to incredible heights of power through her manipulations and sensual charms, and many a demonic war has raged due to the subtle machinations of such creatures. A succubus is formed from the souls of particularly lustful and rapacious evil mortals. They bear similar shapes to humans, with notable exceptions of largish horns and long, slender tails. They also have large, bat-like wings that share the same black as the tail on the outside, and a darker variation of the hair and eye colour. A succubus is 6 feet tall in its natural form and weighs about 125 pounds. Alignment: A succubus tends toward chaotic evil, as they are avaricious, lustful, and driven by the need for vengeance. SUCCUBUS RACIAL TRAITS • +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma: Succubi are natural manipulators, and their demonic bodies can take a significant amount of punishment. * Medium: Succubi are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Outsider (Chaotic, Evil): Succubi with the chaotic and evil subtypes. On planes other than their home plane, succubi extraplanar subtype. * Normal Speed: Succubi have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Succubus can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Abyssal Body (Ex): Succubi have fire resistance 10, electricity resistance 5, and are immune to poison. * Tough Skin (Ex): A succubus’ body is tougher than a human’s, granting her a +1 natural armor bonus to her AC. * Keen Senses (Ex): Succubi gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Masterful Manipulator (Ex): Succubi gain a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks. * Languages: Succubi begin play speaking Abyssal and Common. Succubi with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Gnoll, Infernal, and Orc. Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.) CLASS SKILLS The succubus’ class skills are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the succubus class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A succubus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a succubus gains levels, her ability scores increase as noted on Table 1-2: Succubus. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Claws (Ex): At 1st level, a succubus gains 2 claw attacks. These are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage plus the succubus’ Strength modifier. At 6th level, the damage die of these claws increases to 1d6. Spell Resistance (Ex): At 1st level, an astral deva becomes resistant to magic, gaining spell resistance equal to 10 + her Hit Dice. Natural Armor (Ex): At 3rd level, and again at 5th level and 7th level, a succubus’ natural armor bonus increases by +2. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Starting at 1st level, a succubus gains limited spell-like abilities. The exact abilities gained depend on the succubus’ class level, according to the following table. In each case, the caster level equals the succubus’ class level + 4. The DC for a saving throw against a succubus’ spell-like ability is 10 + the spell level + the succubus’ Charisma modifier. When the same spell appears multiple times on the table, the succubus gains the higher-level ability. Otherwise, these spell-like abilities are cumulative. Keen Senses (Ex): At 2nd level and again at 4th level and 6th level, a succubus’ racial bonus to Perception checks increases by +2. Wings (Ex): At 2nd level, a set of batlike wings sprouts from a succubus’ back. She can use these wings to glide, negating damage from any fall and allowing 20 feet of forward movement for every 5 feet of descent. She glides at a speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. She cannot use her wings to actually gain altitude; she merely coasts in other directions as she falls. At 6th level, her wings grow stronger, and she gains the ability to fly at a speed of 50 feet with average maneuverability. While a succubus is encumbered or wearing medium or heavy armor, her fly speed is reduced by 10 feet. Change Shape (Su): At 3rd level, a succubus gains the ability to assume a more nondescript form. This ability functions as an alter self spell, but the succubus does not adjust her ability scores when she takes another form (although he gains other abilities of the creature she mimics, as normal). The succubus cannot change shape to a form more than one size category smaller or larger than her original form. She can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. Resistances (Ex): At 4th level, a succubus gains acid resistance and cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 10, and her fire resistance increases to 20. At 8th level, her acid resistance and cold resistance both increase to 10. Damage Reduction (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a succubus becomes more resistant to damage. She gains damage reduction 3/cold iron or good. At 6th level, this damage reduction increases to 5/cold iron or good, and at 8th level, it increases to 10/cold iron or good. Telepathy (Su): Starting at 5th level, a succubus can mentally communicate with any other creature within a 30 feet that has a language. It is possible to address multiple creatures at once telepathically, although maintaining a telepathic conversation with more than one creature at a time is just as difficult as simultaneously speaking and listening to multiple people at the same time. This ability’s range increases to 100 feet at 7th level. Masterful Manipulator (Ex): At 7th level, a succubus’ racial bonus on Bluff checks increases to +8. Energy Drain (Su): At 8th level, a succubus gains the ability to drain energy from a mortal she lures into an act of passion, such as a kiss. An unwilling victim must be grappled before the succubus can use this ability. As a standard action, the succubus can bestow one negative level on a creature, and the target must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the succubus’ Hit Dice + the succubus’ Charisma modifier) or be affected as if by a suggestion spell with a caster level equal to the succubus’ Hit Dice, asking the victim to accept another act of passion from the succubus. Immunities (Ex): At 8th level, a succubus becomes immune to electricity and fire.